


Heterochromia

by what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Heterochromia, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Post-Squip, Soulmates AU, These dorks, so in love with each other, so oblivious, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Jeremy and Michael both have heterochromia, with one blue eye and one brown.Jeremy finds out something that could change their relationship forever.It’s better than the summary, I swear.





	Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some boyfriends fluff, okay?
> 
> Feedback is the food of my soul!

Jeremy and Michael had clung to each other from the moment they met in kindergarten. It wasn't because of the fact that they both loved Power Rangers, or that Michael thought Jeremy’s stammer was was really cool, no it was because of something that neither had any control over.

Both of them had heterochromia.

That itself would have been odd, because it was such a rare thing to have, but there was even more to the story. They both had the same colours: one wintery blue, one so dark it looked almost black.

Jeremy knew from the moment they had met that they were supposed to be friends, best friends. Why else would they match?

And so it was. Michael and Jeremy remained inseparably for years, never separating for more than two weeks, and even then it was rare. They did everything together, and had no secrets. It's was like they were two sides of the same coin. Where Jeremy was nervous and flighty, Michael was calm and steadfast. They balanced each other out.

Whenever Jeremy needed a reminder as to why the day was worth fighting through, he only needed to look into a mirror. He'd see Michael’s eyes, or a close enough approximation of them.

When Jeremy and gotten a SQUIP, everything changed. He grew distant and cold, to the point of even deliberately tuning Michael out. The moment always flared up in his memory, icy cold. Optic nerve blocking: on. It had hurt, in more ways than one. Yes there was the emotional hurt, the one that came from locking out your one real friend, but there was another layer. When Jeremy had looked in the mirror that night, he saw not one brown eye, one blue. He saw two blue eyes.

They were brighter than they should have been, too bright to be his, but there was something about losing that piece of Michael he always carried that struck an icy dagger in Jeremy’s heart. He hated looking in the mirror after that.

A lot happened between that moment and now. Jeremy finally came to his senses, finally realised that the SQUIP was bad. He fought back, and won thanks to Michael. It always came down to Michael. Michael was the reason why the school was free, why Jermey could walk around without worrying about being shocked. He was the reason why Jeremy had one brown eye and one blue again instead of two ghostly blue.

Michael still wasn't talking to him.

It had been two week. Two weeks since Jeremy had come home from the hospital. Two weeks since he had last spoken to his best friend. Two weeks since that single date with Christine revealed to both of them that Jeremy would prefer to be with Michael than Christine.

She wasn't upset about that. In fact, she was proud that Jeremy had figured it out so quickly, and that he had been willing to admit it. To be fair, he had been a little too honest with his thoughts since the SQUIP, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he liked Michael.

Michael, who was still hurting, and Jeremy needed to fix it.

Which is how he found himself digging through boxes and searching through his computer, desperately looking for pictures, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. Michael had burnt a lot of pictures of them together and now had barely any. Jeremy had hoped that maybe giving him some back, he might be able to start the healing process. He really hoped it would. He missed Michael more than he could say.

Arms ladened with a bag full of pictures and memories, Jeremy made his way over to Michael’s house. He was so nervous he felt sick but he committed to this. It was too important, Michael was too important, to let his own issues get in the way.

As he knocked on the door, Jeremy felt his stomach twist up into knots. What if Michael sent him away? What if he never wanted to see Jeremy again? What if Jeremy had destroyed what they had for good? What if-?

The door opened.

Michael looked a mess. His hair was limp and his eyes had long lost their usual sparkle. His clothes looked clean, but they were rumpled and creased. Jeremy could see a slight red rim in his eyes. That meant he had been either crying or he was high. A small sniff of the air revealed it to be crying. He might have been a mess, but Jeremy couldn't help the small jump in his heart when he saw him. God, he really had missed Michael.

“What are you doing here, Jeremy?” Michael’s voice was rough, tired. He barely sounded like that boy from weeks ago, who was happily rambling about a documentary about evolution. Jeremy felt his heart crack a little. This was his fault. Still, he wanted to fix it, so he composed himself quickly.

“I… came to see you. I want to talk.” His voice was a little weaker, a little more broken, than he had been intending. Still, Michael looked a little surprised, and he stood aside enough to let Jeremy in.

Scrambling in, Jeremy took his usual place on the couch, by the left arm in the dent he had carved out himself. Michael wandered over and took the right side, pushing himself closer to the arm than really necessary.

“So I'm listening. Talk.” Michael ordered, and Jeremy jumped. Okay, he had prepared for this, he could talk to his best friend, right? Yes, he could, he just had to speak his mind. Easy enough when there were almost no filters in place.

“I want to apologise. I treated you so horribly and you have every right to be mad at me. It's just… I regret that moment so much, the one where I chose that thing over you. I want to make it better, I want to earn your trust back. And I'll do whatever it takes to get to be your friend again.” Jeremy fought back his newly required stammer, trying to force the words out with as much coherency as possible.

Michael didn't say a word, didn't even look in Jeremy’s direction. Taking it as rejection, Jeremy moved to stand, then paused.

“I understand what I did was unforgivable. I hurt you so much, and I don't deserve you, I know that. I'll understand if you can't forgive me for this, I just wanted you to know I'm going to be better. I'm going to make myself worthy of your friendship again.” Jeremy stood, watching Michael carefully. He still hadn't said anything, but he was finally looking at Jeremy.

His gaze wasn't angry, or even hurt. He just looked sad. Jeremy wondered if he had said something that did that before he realised this whole thing was his fault anyway. Of course Michael being sad was his doing.

“That's what got you into this mess in the first place, Jeremy,” Michael spoke suddenly, jolting Jeremy out of his thoughts. “You wanted to be better so you left yourself behind. Why can't you realise that you are enough, all by yourself?” His voice was soft, sad. Like the words hurt for him to say.

Jeremy was at a loss. Michael wasn't making any sense. He had been avoiding Jeremy ever since the hospital, if he really thought Jeremy was enough then why? Why avoid him? Why keep his distance? Had Jeremy really messed things up so bad that Michael just couldn't be around him?

“Then why won't you talk to me anymore?” Jermey asked in a small voice, falling back to the couch. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. The SQUIP, in the back of his head, tried to tell him as much.

‘You're worthless, not even he wants anything to do with you. You've done too much damage.’ It whispered. Silently, Jeremy agreed. ‘I could make it better again if you just let me in. I can help repair everything, make everything better.’ The moment those thoughts started, his agreement stopped. Jeremy was never letting that thing in again. His was the loudest voice, and he needed to trust himself.

“I was giving you space. I thought you didn't want me anymore, so I was letting you have the life you always wanted.” Michael confessed after a moment. He sounded resigned. Jeremy shot up, eyes wide.

“Nonononono! Michael, cutting you out was my biggest mistake! I don't want that life, not if you're not a part of it!”

Michael’s scowl was weak, like he couldn't even muster up enough energy to be properly angry.

“Why? You have other friends now, and you have Christine. Why would you need me anymore?” His tone was a little bitter, but mostly just resigned, like he had already decided this was the truth, even if he didn't like it. It couldn't be further from it.

“Michael… Christine and I aren't together. We didn't even get through half of the first date before I realised I didn't actually like her like that; that I'd rather be hanging out with you. And yeah, I have friends, but they're not you. Michael, you know me better than anyone, even better than I know myself. I'd give everyone else up if it meant I could be your friend again. Cutting you out was the worst mistake I'll ever make.” Jeremy let his thoughts flow, not even trying to put up his limited filters.

Every word was true. Jeremy did like his new friends, they really liked him and were very kind these days, but Michael was the only one who really got his sense of humour. Michael was the only one who could understand his obscure gaming references, who could actually appreciate when Jeremy had made some advancement in a game. He was the only one who knew how to calm Jeremy during a panic attack, which Jeremy had a quite a few of recently.

Michael was the only one who understood him, inside and out. And Jeremy knew the same for his friend.

He realised that Michael’s problem was more than just hurt, it was jealously too.

When Jeremy confessed his feelings, to a certain level anyway, Michael looked almost hopeful. Some energy seemed to prickle through his limbs and his eyes looked just a little brighter. Then something seemed to crush it and he slumped back down again. He looked away.

“I… I’ve missed you too, Jeremy. But I don't know how to deal with everything that comes with this new you: the people and the popularity. I don't think I could keep up.”

Jeremy hesitated, then took Michael’s hand from where it was resting on the couch. Michael’s head snapped up, eyes wide and was that a hint of a blush…?

“I’d rather just sit with you anyway. My friends are nice and all, but you're my favourite person. And if you want, we could try introducing you to them slowly. But in the end, I just want to spend my time with you, if you'll have me.” Jeremy felt his own cheeks heat up in a blush, knowing how this might sound. How Michael might pick up on Jeremy’s crush and then decide Jeremy wasn't worth it after all.

“I’d… I think I'd like that.” Michael murmured, finally allowing that hope from before to tint his voice. Jeremy lit up, his mouth curving up into a big grin.

“Awesome.” Was all he said, but it was enough. Michael offered a small, shy smile too, looking a lot happier than he had when Jeremy had arrived.

Michael’s smile dropped as a memory resurfaced. He hesitated, looking a little guilty.

“I kinda burnt a lot of our old stuff when I was high, back before the play.” He confessed. Jeremy shook his head, it was okay. He lifted up his backpack from the floor and unzipped it. Michael looked on in awe.

“Dad told me about that. So I thought, if you'd have me back, I might bring some of my copies of the pictures.” There were so many memories tucked away into the large bag. Birthday and Hanukkah cards, pictures of the two as they grew up, even some old things that Michael thought he had lost forever, like his space invaders coster.

“Dude, you're totally a hoarder.” Michael joked, falling back into their old patterns. It was nice, and Jeremy laughed, acting offended.

“No way, dude, that's your job!”

The two began laughing together, both relaxing properly after a horrible few months. After a while of chatting and messing around, Jeremy got a call from his dad. He had to go. Michael paused, then embraced Jeremy warmly. He was a little stunned at first, but he quickly returned it. God, had he missed Michael.

 

Later that evening, Jeremy found himself back in his room getting ready for bed. He and Michael had promised to meet up together at lunch, and Jeremy had never been more excited for a school day.

His clumsiness got the better of him as he struggled to get off his jeans, causing him to trip and knock his laptop. His hand planted firmly on the keyboard, making the screen light up and a whole heap other things start happening. Groaning, Jeremy picked himself back up and surveyed the damage done.

Nothing was broken, but something did seem to be up with the screen. His eyes, just his eyes, stared out from the photo viewing program, and the screen seemed to be flipped.

Quickly correcting that aspect, Jeremy realised with a jolt that those were not his eyes. They were Michael’s. Except they matched perfectly, down to the golden flecks in the blue iris and the lighter ring around the brown.

Now, he had always known their eyes were very similar, it was one thing that had drawn them together in the first place. But seeing Michael’s eyes as an exact copy of his own, that was scary. The more Jeremy thought of it, though, the more he realised they they had exactly the same eyes. Just the opposite way around. And the comparisons kept coming.

Where Jeremy had blue on the right, Michael had brown. Where Jeremy was pale, Michael was dark. Where Jeremy was skinny, Michael was solid. Where Jeremy was night, Michael was day. Two sides of the same coin.

This had to mean something.

Quickly changing into his pyjamas, Jeremy sat down on his bed and began searching. Firstly, he opened photoshop and checked to make sure. Cutting out the two pairs of eyes, and pasting them side by side. It looked close. Then he flipped one set and suddenly he had two pairs of identical eyes staring back at him.

Okay, so it wasn't just his imagination.

Next, Jeremy hit Google. Surely there had to be something online about this, he couldn't be the only person ever to notice his best friend had identical eyes to him. The internet had everything. True, Jeremy hadn't found anything about the SQUIP, but Michael had managed it. If he focused, Jeremy could too.

The next few hours, Jeremy worked tirelessly, searching every website and every blog post that mentioned matching eyes. Mostly, he just found random posts about friendship and prompts for stories. Nothing concrete. Nothing that described what he had with Michael.

Until, at around 3am he stumbled across a veritable goldmine. This random blog detailed everything, from being childhood friends to the matching heterochromia to the fact that they mirrored each other in many other ways too. This guy, Evan, went on to explain just how he had found the same thing with his friend Jared, and how his grandma told him what it meant.

Soulmates.

Jeremy stared long and hard at the word.

Was there even such a thing?

Then again, if ever there was going to be a pair of soulmates, people would probably pair Michael and Jeremy together in a heartbeat. He already knew of his dad’s bet with Michael’s moms about how long it would be before they got together. Jeremy hadn't ever planned on it, even after realising his feelings for Michael, but the thought that they might be soulmates did sway him a little.

Soulmates. Your perfect partner. Not someone who completes you but instead enhances you. Someone you grow together with. Someone who gravitates to you and balances you out.

It sounded too good to be true.

Jeremy spent hours reading and rereading everything on the blog. From the summary of these boys’ lives together to the realisation of harboured feelings went both ways to the explanation of what soulmates were.

He found a few things that could help him check, to see if Michael really was his soulmate or if this was just a happy coincidence.

Firstly, there was the shared tears. It was said that soulmates had heterochromia because they had swapped a piece of their souls, meaning they possessed their partners actual eye. When one cried, the other would be not far behind. It matched up. Jeremy knew whenever he cried, Michael would almost always start crying soon after. He had always put it down to Michael being very empathetic, but this might explain some of it. It also explained why Jeremy’s eyes would randomly start stinging or outright crying, even when he felt fine.

It explained the incident from Halloween a bit more too, as to why he had fought back tears for hours after even when he himself had gone numb.

Jeremy didn't like to think about that time.

The next indicator of a soulmate was an instinctual knowledge of where your partner was, like a view from your own eye. Jeremy could certainly attest to that. He and Michael always managed to find each other, as if pulled by a string, when they went looking. It was like, he thought of Michael, and suddenly he knew. There was a sense of certainty that came with it, if he thought, he knew. He had always put it down to just knowing Michael so well.

It was starting to seem a lot more like something else.

Something was stirring in Jeremy’s chest. Like a tight fist had finally released his heart, only he didn't even know he was being held. His stomach was turning itself in knots, but not the bad kind. No, this felt more like the thrill before the plunge of a rollercoaster. Could it really be that Michael and Jeremy were actually perfect for each other?

It was everyone's dream to hear their crush might be their perfect partner.

Jeremy lost himself in thought, indulging a little in the possibility that he might well be Michael’s soulmate. It made the 12 years they spent together even sweeter, the memories even more precious. But then it also made the past few months all the more painful and tortuously cold. Jeremy had pushed away his soulmate. How could he have done that? If Michael was his soulmate, Jeremy wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to Jeremy again.

But he promised they'd meet up at lunch.

So it couldn't be that bad, right?

A loud blaring cut through Jeremy’s revere. His alarm. Had he really spent the whole night researching this? It wouldn't be the first time. One time, when he was 14, Jeremy had decided he would become a code breaker. He spent the whole night researching different cyphers and encryptions. Michael had carried him home from school that day.

His secondary alarm snapped Jeremy to attention. Right, school. Monday morning. He climbed out of bed, stretching. Ah, that actually felt really good on his now stiff muscles. Good morning, time to start the day.

 

The morning passed slowly. The first 4 periods had really taken a lot from his already low energy reserves. Maybe he'd have to grab a nap at lunch, or during his free period directly afterwards. After would be better, because then he wouldn't miss out on time with Michael.

Who might be his soulmate.

God, he would need to keep a cool head today if he didn't want that piece of information leaking out. As much as Jeremy wanted to be with Michael, years of ignoring or misunderstanding feelings will do that, he really just wanted them to develop their relationship normally. Like, be friends again, then date. Then maybe become official soulmates.

Still, the thought made him smile even wider as he made his way to the cafeteria. Passing the lunch line, he was glad his dad had taken up making him lunch before school again. He really didn't think he could handle… whatever that brown gunk was. Eugh.

When Jeremy walked past the popular table, they waved him over as usual. He ambled in their direction for a second, with more energy than he should rightly have at the moment, but only so he could let them know of his other plans.

“I'm sitting with Michael today, sorry guys. I'll catch you later though.” Christine and Rich, the two people who knew of his crush, shot him proud grins and waved him off. The rest of the group shrugged and went back to chatting. Jeremy grinned, and returned to his old route.

Table at the back of the cafeteria, right in the corner. Easy to hide away at while still being close enough to the masses to not warrant too much loner status. As close to home as possible in this jungle people call school.

And sitting there, happily slurping at his red slushie, was Michael.

Jeremy couldn't hold back the blush, or the grin that appeared. Michael looked happier and healthier than he had in weeks. His hair looked soft and fluffy again, held back by his ridiculous weed print headband, and his brown and blue eyes were twinkling, even visible at this distance. His red hoodie stood out proud against the faded cream of the cafeteria walls. There was an aura of excitable energy buzzing around him as he bopped his head to the beat from his headphones. Michael looked like Michael again.

“Michael!” Jeremy called, slipping into his usual seat directly next to Michael. Their arms brushed and Jeremy’s skin broke out in goosebumps under his cardigan. Keep it together now, breathe, he reminded himself.

Michael held up a single finger, wait, then slipped off his headphones. He shot a grin at Jeremy and slid over a blue slushie which had been hidden behind his bag.

“Thanks, dude. Bob Marley?” Jeremy took a long slurp, relishing in the sugar dancing across his tongue. He needed the energy.

Michael nodded, looking over Jeremy’s slightly swaying form for a second, then arching an eyebrow.

“You know it! Also, what's up with you? You're kinda looking like ass right now, dude. Did you sleep, like, at all last night?” There was genuine concern dusted under his humour and Jeremy suddenly felt giddy. Everything had slipped back into place like a jigsaw puzzle, it was almost like the SQUIP never happened.

He shook his head in answer to Michael’s question, grinning a little sheepishly.

“I got caught up with some research stuff. Nothing too spectacular, just a bit of curiosity gone wrong, you know?” Jeremy chuckled, but decided it was best to keep what he found to himself for now. He didn't want to push things too fast.

Michael shrugged, a sort of vague agreement. He then got that look in his eye that Jeremy had learnt to both love and to fear. He remembered something about a documentary, and decided that Jeremy would need a full play by play of the whole thing. Before Michael could even say a word, Jeremy settled himself down, elbow on the table, head propped up on his hand, slushie straw in his mouth. He waved his free hand in a sweeping gesture. Continue.

Michael chuckled, obviously just as giddy that they could fall straight back into things, then launched into the detailed descriptions of some obscure research he had learnt about. This one was about lack of sleep’s effect on the brain. Apparently it made people delirious, even causing a euphoric feeling in some cases. It also lowered inhibitions, meaning people were more easily swayed when tired.

Jeremy would blame tiredness for his next actions. He would blame his lack of sleep for everything, because there was no way in hell he would have done anything even close without that ‘booster’. Well, that and the fact that whenever Michael got excited he just radiated adorable in Jeremy’s opinion. That was something which had carried over from pre-SQUIP days.

Sitting up, Jeremy started giggling at Michael’s antics. He was halfway through describing just how the brain functioned when someone had insomnia, complete with wild gestures, when Jeremy spoke up. He paused, arms still raised, caught mid action.

“You're so cute sometimes, Mikey.” Jeremy giggled, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Michael’s cheek. He rested his head lightly on his friend’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a second. They shot open when he realised what he had just done. He squeaked and started to sit up, embarrassed that he had been so bold.

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place.

Michael didn't look down at him. Jeremy could barely breathe, he was so nervous, so scared that he had messed everything up. But then he spotted Michael’s matching blush and the small smile that he wore. Michael not only didn't mind the action, he had liked it.

Sighing, Jeremy snuggled back down, leaning heavily on Michael’s shoulder.

“Don't… Stop…’m listening.” he mumbled, eyes already starting to flutter shut. Michael was just so comfortable to lean on and he smelled so nice and Jeremy felt so warm and safe. Surely Michael wouldn't mind if Jeremy just rested his eyes, right? He could still listen. When Michael began talking again, it was a lot quieter, a lot smoother and had no messy gestures. It was almost as if Michael was making a serious effort to be quiet so Jeremy could rest.

It was hardly Jeremy's fault when is eyes slipped shut.

He dreamed of Michael.

 

Jeremy woke up with a small start, lying in his own bed. For a moment, he was confused. Had that all been a dream? Had he actually apologised to Michael and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek the next day?

Two arms tightened around Jeremy’s waist and suddenly a whole heap more information made itself known in his brain.

Michael had taken Jeremy home. Jeremy had literally passed out in the cafeteria, it wouldn't be healthy for him to be trying to focus when he was on this state.

As Michael had carried Jeremy out from his car into the bedroom, Jeremy had woken up enough to figure out what was happening. He sighed as Michael placed him down gently and stripped off his shoes and socks. He had groaned happily as Michael had tucked him in, chuckling a little at how happy Jeremy looked. He had reached out and grabbed Michael’s wrist with a small whisper of ‘stay’ when Michael had settled him down so sweetly.

Michael obviously had given in.

His breathing was slow and his heartbeat was steady. Jeremy didn't dare move, too relaxed and happy to want to anyway. Michael was holding him.

This wasn't the first time they had woken up like this. In fact, it was pretty common for the two boys to share a bed when sleeping over, and Michael was a notorious cuddler. Jeremy made up for it by being a major blanket hog. Which meant that the situation he had found himself in wasn't all that new to Jeremy.

Except it was, because he had kissed Michael.

Admittedly, it had only been on the cheek. But he had still done it. And Michael hadn't rejected him, in fact it seemed like he had really liked that turn of events.

So instead of freaking out, Jeremy snuggled back down into the covers and let himself drift off again. His soulmate was napping, and Jeremy didn't want to wake him. Their dreams were sweet.

 

The rest of the week had been rather calm in comparison. Jeremy spent his lunches with Michael, and while he did spend a decent amount of time with his other friends, he spent most of his free time with his best friend again.

Their relationship hadn't actually changed as much as they had been worried about. Both boys managed to fall back into their old patterns very easily, and with Jeremy’s constant apologies and reassurances whenever he noticed Michael looking down, he was actually soon forgiven. Well mostly anyway. It would still take some time for everything to heal after all.

There was also the addition of occasional kisses, which was nice.

Ever since Jeremy had woken up in his own bed with Michael’s arms wrapped around him , Michael had become very affectionate. That afternoon, he had kissed Jeremy on the cheek, both boys lighting up in a dark blush. The next morning, he had decided to pick Jeremy up and had greeted his friend with a kiss on the forehead. Jeremy had done the same at lunch, albeit a lot more shyly. Since then, it had become almost commonplace for them to exchange the small, innocent kisses.

They still made Jeremy blush every time. Michael seemed to enjoy that, because he would always grin even wider after seeing Jeremy’s face.

When Friday came around, the boys ended up at Jeremy’s place for their usual gaming session. Even though it had been a long time, neither of them seemed to have lost any skill at knowing exactly what the other was planning. It felt like heaven on Earth to Jeremy. He had his friend, who may or may not be more than just a friend now? He had video games. And for the first time in weeks, the SQUIP couldn't seem to gain any traction. It was like, being around Michael helped silence it.

About an hour before bed, Michael asked if he could borrow Jeremy’s laptop to check his email since his phone was charging. Jeremy waved him over in its general direction, not taking his eyes off the screen. This game of Mario Kart was intense.

Then he heard a gasp and he remembered. He had never closed down the tab for the soulmates blog. Pausing, he whipped around to see Michael’s wide eye stare directed at the screen. Michael looked stunned. Not upset per say, just confused and, wait were those tears?

A single tear dropped down Michael’s face. Then another and another until Michael was lightly sobbing. Jeremy felt his own eyes sting, but didn't try to hold them back this time. Instead, he crawled onto the bed and took Michael’s hands in his own.

“Micah, are you okay?” He stuttered out, his voice thick. Michael nodded.

“I just thought it was me. I thought you didn't know or wouldn't believe it, so I didn't say anything.” He nodded at the screen, and Jeremy could hear the layer of happiness in Michael’s voice. Okay, so good tears then.

Wait.

“You know about this?” Jeremy’s voice was quiet. He didn't dare speak too loud for fear of breaking the moment. Michael nodded, looking nervous but still happy.

“Abuella told me when I was little, before I even met you, she told me that my best friend would have the same eyes as me. Then I met you and it all just sort of happened.”

Jeremy couldn't stop smiling. Michael knew, and he like the idea of them being soulmates. He was sad at the idea that they weren’t.

“Well I guess it's a good thing that I realised I’ve liked you for ages then.” Jeremy confessed and Michael looked so surprised and hopeful that he couldn't help but continue. “When I went on that date with Christine, I realised pretty early on that I didn't like her romantically. She's a great friend but that's about it, we”re just not compatible on that level. Then I sort of figured out that I would rather be with you. In any place. Because everything I thought I liked about Christine I actually liked about you.” Jeremy knew he was rambling a little at this point, but he couldn't really stop himself. Thoughts that had been bouncing around his head for weeks, years really, finally had an outlet and they were not stopping until they were all voiced.

“I mean you're energetic and hyper but you can be really focused when it's important. And you're really really nice even when people don't deserve it. And then you're also really handsome but you're also really cute when you get excited and you're smart and funny and I really like your hoodie and your sense of style! And you just get me in a way no one else can and you're my best friend and I think I might be a little in love with you!” Jeremy’s mouth got the best of him, and all the advice his friends had given him came tumbling out. It was all true, though so any embarrassment he might have felt was sort of negated. Still, not how he planned on confessing.

Michael sat there, mouth hanging open in shock, a bright blush on his cheeks. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a small squeak. He closed his mouth, eyes still wide. Then he suddenly blurted:

“I've been crushing on you since seventh grade!” Before he slapped a hand over his mouth, looking a little panicked. He relaxed a little when Jeremy giggled, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

Jeremy reached up, gently taking Michael’s hand away from his mouth. He leant in, eyes darting between Michael’s mouth and those eyes that matched Jeremy’s perfectly. He hovered just short, letting Michael chose.

Michael shot forwards, crushing their lips together in a rough, desperate declaration of love. Hands were wrapped around each other and hands were tangled in hair.

The kiss was messy and wet with tears, neither of them had a lot of experience, but it was loving and honest and _perfect_.

It was them.

When they finally separated, they didn't let go. Michael had started crying again, a big grin on his face. Jeremy was flustered and red and just so happy. It felt like a puzzle piece had finally slotted into place in his chest. Holding Michael like this, holding him close, felt so right in a way nothing else could.

The voices in his head, his anxiety and his depression and of course the SQUIP tried desperately to convince him something would bad happen. He would lose this all or it would all be a lie. They were promptly drowned out as Michael pulled him in for another kiss.

 

On Monday lunch, Jeremy decided to sit with his friends. He took his usual spot next to Rich, the forever empty chair sitting next to him forlornly. He was greeted warmly but with some confusion.

“Weren’t you going to sit with Michael today? Where is he?” Christine asked, concern dancing behind her dark eyes. Jeremy grinned and held up a finger. Wait.

Closing his eyes, he took a moment to focus on Michael. An image resolved itself in his mind, Michael at the entrance to the cafeteria, sneaking up on him. He chuckled and waiting until Michael was right behind him before he jumped up, pulling Michael into a quick kiss. Michael let out a sound of surprise before returning the kiss just as sweetly.

“Here he is.” Jeremy grinned as he pulled away. Michael looked thoroughly lovestruck, a large dopey grin on his face, and Jeremy was sure he looked the same.

Silence reigned the table for a moment, then cheers and whistles started. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing Michael and Jeremy together, they all began cheering and whispering excitedly as well.

Jeremy was confused, and he looked around for some answers. In response, Jenna held up her phone and showed him a picture from pre-SQUIP of him and Michael hanging out one school day. It had #Boyf Riends written on it in large letters and loads of likes.

Ah. He and Michael were the school ship. Well, there were worse things that could have happened. Also, thanks to Rich for the ship name.

“Looks like we’re famous, Mikey.” Jeremy chuckled, and Michael smirked a little.

“Lets give them something for the records then.” And he promptly dipped Jeremy, who started giggling. He then leant up just enough to kiss Michael. Jeremy found he had never felt happier. He was surrounded by friends and he was kissing his favourite person in the world.

Another round of cheers went up around them, but neither Jeremy nor Michael noticed this time around. They're were too lost in the other’s soulmate mark. Their matching eyes.


End file.
